Fourteen Days
by Que-The-Music
Summary: When Sirius Black boldly announces that he can get any girl to fall for him in 2 weeks, James and Lupin put his ego to the test.  Will the youth be able to woo his chosen victim or will the player become the played?


**A/N Hey there everyone! For all the fans of my previous stories, I'm sorry that I kinda fell of the face of the fanfiction world. Don't worry, I have my priorities straight now and plan on writing this story to the best of my ability. I hope you guys like this, if so, review! If now, Review! Input really helps. :) Well, here I gooooooo.**

_Chapter 1_

_Challenge Accepted_

January 31- 11:45 p.m

Lena Martin weaved her way through the common room, swerving and ducking to avoid being pummeled by the masses of Gryffindor students gathered there. She sidestepped past two fourth years taking shots of fire-whiskey, narrowly avoiding being knocked in the head by a flying spell book; for once glad for her tiny frame.

Lena was NOT a people person. The last place she wanted to be was in a common room packed full of students celebrating the quiddich win. She wished she could go up to her room and study there but that was out of the question. For one, as past of the team she felt it was her duty to celebrate the win. And for two, Rita Biggly had somehow snuck her boyfriend in to the dormitory and the two were snogging like animals. No, not the sight Lena had wanted to see when she limped in to the room after the game to change in to dry clothes. So she was stuck in the common room.

Spotting an empty armchair near the fire, she ambled her way toward it, clutching her books to her chest and keeping her arms trained on the chair to avoid becoming lost in the mob. Finally she reached it, receiving only a minor blow to the head by a loose elbow in the process. Sinking down in to the soft leather, she sighed and pried her fingers loose from her books. Realizing that she would never get any work done in this noise, she cursed herself for forgetting her wand in her room. A silencing spell would have been so handy at the moment. She turned to the candle next to her and poured some wax in to her hand, rolling it around with her fingers until she had two small balls that would work as makeshift earplugs. They were no silencing spell, but they would have to do. Pushing them into her ears, she settled back to get some studying done, fanning her damp brown hair over the back of the chair to dry while she worked.

"No, I don't believe it." Lupin pressed his bottle of butterbeer to his lips and shook his head at his friends.

"What do you mean you don't believe it?" cried Sirius, leaning over to rest his elbows on his knees.

"I mean, that I think your a big headed git. And no, I don't believe that you could have any girl you wanted. There's to many smart girls in the world for that. How bout you Potter?" Moony turned to his friend for backup.

James winced. "I dunno. Obviously the gits not the smartest in the bunch, but you have to admit, thus far he's never had a problem with the ladies."

Sirius turned to Lupin with a smug expression, leaning back and propping his feet up on his friends knees. "Told you so." Lupin pushed off his legs, giving him a good kick in the shin for good measure.

"Great, then prove it." Sirius chocked a bit on his butterbeer, coughing before answering. "What do you mean prove it? How do you prove smoothness?"

"You have two weeks. James and I will pick a girl, any girl, and by-" he checked his watch midnight on Valentines Day, she has to have fallen for you. Winner gets twenty galleons. "

Sirius laughed, "Two weeks? It won't take me two hours! He leaned over and propped his elbows on his knees. "So, who's the girl who's going to make me rich?"

James glanced over the room, eying one of the foreign students who didn't speak english. Before he could say anything Remus cut him off.

"Her." The other two followed the direction of his finger to see the girl he was pointing at. She was small, and quiet looking, sitting curled up at the fireplace reading. Her hair was long and light brown and she was biting her lip as her wide brown eyes darted over her book.

Sirius stood, "Well no time like the present. What's the lasses name?"

Remus raised his eyebrows. "You need her name to make her fall in love with you?"

"Fair enough. Well here I go."

As Sirius began walking toward the girl, Lupin reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Listen, she has to really fall for you. Not like you, not be infatuated. She has to flat out say that she loves you. Got it?"

Sirius nodded. "Won't be a problem." With that he set off to try his hand at wooing the mystery girl. As soon as he was out of earshot, James turned to Lupin.

"So who is this girl? Is she a lesbian! Because that'd be bloody brilliant!"

Lupin shook her head, "No she's not a lesbian...She's just...different. Her names Lena, Lena Martin. You should know her, she's only been a chaser on the quiddich team for four years. She just doesn't seem like Black's type.."

Jame's jaw dropped, "Not his type? Moony, if it's got boobs, it's his type." All of a sudden 20 galleons was starting to look like quite a bit of money. Taking a sip of butterbeer from Sirius' abandoned bottle, he leaned back to watch the scene unfold.

Lena shifted her weight to the other side of her body. Her leg was falling asleep from sitting still for so long, but she was finally getting some work done. Her eyes poured over the potions listed in her book, soaking in every detail to their making. As she read, she faintly noticed a shadow moving in to her field of vision, blocking some of the light from the fire, but she was to absorbed in her work to care. The shadow moved a little, blocking out a majority of the light she needed to see her book. She shifted in her seat to get a better angle to read, knocking a few pieces of parchment from her lap in the process. As she bent to pick them up, her eyes met a pair of shiny black shoes. Her gaze rose, trailing the shoes to see they gave way to jeans which gave way to a red sweatshirt, all topped by the smug facial expression of Sirius Black.

The two made eye contact, Lena still hunched over, her fingers grasping the fallen parchment. Slowly she sat up, still not breaking her gaze with Sirius. He smiled, mouthing something (presumably to her) and gesturing toward the books in her hands. She cocked her head to the side, sitting back in her chair and trying to figure out what he was saying.

He looked confused, gestured again to her book, and mouthed something else. Lena glanced at her Potions book, looking for something out of the ordinary. Seeing nothing, she looked back up at him, furrowing her brow in confusion. She shrugged her shoulders and mouthed 'I don't understand'. What kind of game was he playing?

The look on his face changed from confusion to something like fear. It was like he thought she was insane. He mouthed something again, this time motioning toward her ears. Why didn't he just talk out lo-

Suddenly Lena froze, her breath catching in her throat and heat flying to her face.

Her ears...

The wax.

The candle wax! Her makeshift earplugs! Here she was sitting like a mute idiot while a very attractive fifth year tried talking to her. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp and she stood up, parchment flying from her lap. Gripping her potions book tightly, she shoved past Sirius and ran through the mob of people. She flew up the staircase to the girls dormitory, not stopping until she was safe behind her closed door. The second she stopped she ripped the wax out of her ears and threw it at the ground. Why hadn't she just stayed in her room? Surely watching Rita jump her boyfriends bones was better than Sirius Black thinking she was a head case.

Completely mortified, Lena threw herself on her bed, burying her burning face in her pillow.

Why couldn't she just have dealt with the noise?

**A/N Well guys what do you think? I pinky swear prose that there is far more to come...if you REVIEW! Let me know how you think it is. Yay or Ney?**

**Sarah**


End file.
